New Beginnings
by MoonShadow0226
Summary: Jane has always been rejected by her pureblood family for being the first to not have magical powers, but as she celebrates her 15th birthday, she suddenly gains clairvoyance and is taken to Hogwarts. How will she adjust to these new powers, and where will her journey take her?
1. Happy Birthday

Penny was the only muggle who knew about the Prowl's secret, and that was because she was the only friend Jane had. Ever since her eleventh birthday, when her Hogwarts letter did not arrive, Jane had been an outcast in her family. The long line of Purebloods, it seemed, had been disrupted by her lack of magical abilities. She was a disgrace to her entire family, and they resented her for it. As her fifteenth birthday approached, she felt more and more anxious each day, knowing her family resisted it as much as she did. Nevertheless, Penny and her family had offered to do something special for her.

"Really, it's not a big deal, Penny. I don't even want to celebrate," Jane pleaded.

"Jane, you're my best friend, and every year you're miserable on your own birthday! I'm not going to allow it this time. 15 is a special year, you're practically a woman!"

Jane groaned, "Fine," she started, "but if you're going to throw me a party or something do _not_ get me any gifts!" Penny giggled.

A few days later, on July 31st, Jane celebrated her 15th birthday at Penny's house. Of course Penny had arranged an extravagant get together with all of their school friends, and it was wonderful, but as Jane arrived home that night, something strange happened.

She approached her front door, but when she tried to open it, she found it was locked. "Shit," she said to herself. Frustrated, she started digging through her purse to try and find her keys. "Where the fuck are they?" she said, getting more heated. After another minute of digging, she finally cracked. "Fuck!" she yelled, banging on the door with her fist. To her surprise, she felt a slight vibration, and then heard the _click_ of the lock. _What the hell… _she thought. Hesitantly, she opened the door. Most of the lights were off downstairs, and there was no sign of anyone having unlocked it. "Hello?" she called. No one answered. Jane made her way upstairs, into her room, turning the events back in her mind.

As she got into bed, she couldn't help but keep thinking about the lock. _Mum and Dad always use a spell to lock the door… _She thought. _How could it have opened on it's own?_ But she put it out of her mind, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, at breakfast, Jane decided to address the issue.

"Mum, you charmed the lock last night, right?" she asked.

"Of course, Jane, don't ask questions you know the answer to," her mother, Belle, responded sharply.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I opened it last night," Jane responded. Everyone stopped eating, and stared at her. The room was so silent Jane felt as though her breath alone was booming.

"You did what?" asked her father, Peter.

"Well, I was struggling to find my key last night, and I got frustrated and banged on the door with my fist and…it unlocked. I thought someone had gotten it for me but no one was there when I entered," Jane felt nervous about her family's reaction. Her mother and father exchanged a glance.

Suddenly, one of the house elves, Hilde, entered. "Master, a letter addressed to Miss Jane has arrived," she announced.

"How? It's Sunday!" exclaimed Roger, Jane's older brother.

"Hand it to me," commanded her father. The house elf sulked over and Peter snatched the letter from her hands. "Dear God," he said, "it's from Hogwarts." Mother gasped.

"Read it, father!" Roger urged. Father took a few minutes to read it to himself, while Jane and the others waited anxiously. Finally, he looked up slowly, first at Belle, and then at Jane.

"You're in," he said, a huge smile spreading over his face.

"What?" Jane asked in amazement.

"According to this letter…you _do_ have magical abilities, Jane, and they're taking you. You're going to Hogwarts." The table was silent again, but before long the house was filled with sound and laughter. Mother cried tears of joy that her daughter was not a failure and Father announced a party would be held in her honor that weekend. Jane had never felt so loved by her family in all of her life.

"There's only one problem," her mother warned her.

"What's that?"

"Hogwarts is a dreadful place, full of dreadful people. But at least you will learn. I love you, Jane," she said, and kissed Jane lightly on the forehead. That was the first time Jane heard her mother say she loved her in over three years.


	2. Making Friends

The night before Jane left for Hogwarts, she and Penny met for one last time.

"I can't believe you're really leaving," Penny said, frowning.

"I know…it seems so surreal. I'm scared, Penny. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm supposed to be a fifth year! Everyone's going to make fun of me."

"No, don't let them, Jane. You're stronger than that. Your family has been teaching you the basics over the past month right?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

"And I know you've been reading like crazy," Penny answered with a grin.

"Okay, you're right. I know more than I think I do, but still…I don't know, I'm just so shy sometimes."

"Jane, listen to me," Penny started seriously, "you have a chance to start over. You can choose to be whoever you want, recreate yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Jane responded.

"Good," Penny smiled, "now go give 'em Hell."

As the train whistle blew, Jane looked out her compartment window, searching for her family, but she knew they had already left. Her brother had left her to find his own friends, so she took shelter in an empty compartment towards the end of the train.

"Okay," she said to herself, "you can do this." Just then, she heard a mix of voices floating down the hallway.

"Honestly, Daphne I don't know how you could wear that sweater it's just absolutely _dreadful," _spoke one female voice.

"Oh shut up, Pansy, maybe you just don't get high fashion," replied another girl.

"Both of you quit it! I think there's an empty car somewhere down here," a third girl interjected. After a second, three girls arrived at the glass door, staring at Jane curiously.

"Excuse me, would you mind if we joined you? The rest of the train has filled up," asked a girl with long blonde hair.

"Oh, sure, it's just me in here," replied Jane.

"Wonderful!" answered another girl with shorter black hair. The three girls filed in, the blonde and short-haired girl sat across from Jane, while the third sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," started the blonde, "but I don't think we know you. I'm Daphne."

"I'm Millicent," spoke the girl seated next to Jane.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson," said the girl with short black hair.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Jane, and I'm new at Hogwarts." The three exchanged excited glances.

"From where did you transfer, Jane?" asked Daphne.

"Plain Jane," giggled Pansy.

Jane felt uneasy. "Um, well, I come from a muggle school, actually." The girls became very serious.

"You're not a mudblood are you?" Millicent inquired.

"No, no, no! I'm a pureblood, but, it's a bit complicated," said Jane.

"What could be so complicated?" asked Pansy with a look of disgust.

"I didn't know I had magical abilities until this summer, on my 15th birthday," Jane admitted. The girls remained silent, exchanging weary glances now.

"Well, that's…interesting," spoke Daphne. There was silence for a few moments.

"As much as we all enjoy uncomfortable silence," started Pansy, "I think it's time we get going." And with that, the three girls stood, collected their things, and left.

"Professor Dumbledore insisted you be seated privately, here, before the official sorting ceremony for the First Years beings," said Professor McGonagall. After arriving at the school, Jane had been taken by a giant man named Hagrid to a separate part of the castle in order to be sorted. The room she was in now was almost like a very large broom closet. There was nothing in there of great value or importance, it seemed. Professor McGonagall reached to the top shelf and brought down a dingy grey hat. Without warning, she placed it on Jane's head, and to Jane's surprise it started speaking to her.

"Ah, who have we here?" the hat started, "another Prowl, eh? Usually the placement of your bloodline is easy, Jane, but you…are different. Not like the rest of your family. Well then…Hufflepuff!" Jane froze. All this time she had been expecting to be put into Slytherin, just like every other member of her family, so why had the hat chosen Hufflepuff for her? All she could think about was the disappointment her family would feel.

At the feast, Jane did not eat, and she sat alone at the end of her house table. The girls from the train laughed at her across the room.


End file.
